nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V22
Nintendo Power V22 is the March 1991 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Metal Storm on it's cover. This issue also includes the nominees for the 1990 Nintendo Power Awards. Contents ''Metal Storm'' The first game featured in the magazine is the cover story, Metal Storm. It was a 12-page article discussing weapons, items and how to control the character. It contained maps of Stages 1–3 as well as Stages 5 and 6, giving tips on how to avoid the obstacles within the Stages. Howard & Nester As in previous issues, a Howard & Nester comic is featured here. It was a two-page comic that showed the characters in a StarTropics setting. ''StarTropics'' The next article featured StarTropics. It is part 2 in a review of the game that began in the preview volume. It is a huge 20-page article detailing more maps, enemies and items. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section included: ''Adventure Island II'' This article gives readers a look at Adventure Island II. The article included information on friendly creatures and other items found in eggs. There are also maps for the Fern Island levels. More maps are included on the back side of the pull-out poster. Game Boy This section of the magazine included reviews and tips specifically for Game Boy games. Reviews The games reviewed here are Operation C and the hand-held version of A Boy and his Blob: The Rescue of Princess Blobette. Game Boy Classified Similar to the "Classified Information" article, this section included tips and secrets specifically for Game Boy titles. Game Boy Now Playing Similar to the "Now Playing" section, this section of the Game Boy feature lists new game releases and ratings for those games. Some of the top-rated Game Boy games here included (in alphabetical order): Operation C and The Rescue of Princess Blobette. Top 10 This section listed the Top 10 games for the Game Boy. The following is the first three from that list. #''Super Mario Land'' #''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan'' #''The Final Fantasy Legend'' Inside the NES The next article discussed the technical hardware built inside the NES and Game Boy. It contained pictures of the inside parts of both gaming devices and talked about different sections of them, such as the 72 pin connector and RF modulator in the NES as well as it's motherboard. The article also showed pictures of a Game Boy taken apart, revealing the inner workings of it. An image of the 16 bit chip from the Super Famicom was also provided, indicating the future of video games. ''G.I. Joe'' This article reviewed the game G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero. It talked about different weapons, hand-to-hand combat and powering up. There are also maps for Missions 1-6. Now Playing This article listed new game releases and ratings for them. It also had a very brief overview of a few of the games. Some of the top-rated games here included (in alphabetical order): Adventure Island II, G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero and Princess Tomato in the Salad Kingdom. ''Princess Tomato in the Salad Kingdom'' The next article featured Princess Tomato in the Salad Kingdom. The short 2-page article talked briefly about the story, the different levels and what the player would be doing in the game. Nintendo Power Awards `90 ::(See main article: 1990 Nintendo Power Awards) This issue had the nominations for the third annual Nintendo Power Awards. Fans could vote in various game-related categories and the results would be printed in a later issue. The categories for 1990's Nintendo Power Awards included Best Graphics and Sound, Best Theme/Fun, Best Challenge, Best Play Control, Best Hero, Best Bad Guy, Most Innovative, Best Multi-Player Simultaneous, Best Overall NES Game, and Best Overall Game Boy Game. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner was a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Mega Man 3, Maniac Mansion, Shadow of the Ninja and Dragon Warrior II. Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section included Star Wars and TaleSpin. The article also included a look at what went on at the 1991 Winter Consumer Electronics Show. Player's Forum Top 30 The "Top 30" section of the magazine listed the top 30 NES games as ranked by the readers. In this issue, Super Mario Bros. 3 continued to hold it's ground in the #1 spot. The following are the first 10 from this issue's list of 30. # Super Mario Bros. 3 # Final Fantasy # Crystalis # Mega Man 3 # Mega Man 2 # Dr. Mario # The Legend of Zelda # Dragon Warrior II # NES Play Action Football # Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Category:Nintendo Power Category:Nintendo Power Awards Category:CES Category:1991 Nintendo Power volumes